


Loser's Forfeit

by DarkCorgi



Series: The Bet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: One Shot.  Sequel to The Bet.  Severus pays his debt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them because she writes too slowly.

Note: Part of the 6th wave of the Dusk Till Dawn Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest at www.kardasi.com. Part of the life moves on challenge.

A/N: This story is a sequel to 'The Bet', which is also part of the 6ht wave of this fest.

Beta: Many thanks go to Magdelena for the last minute beta! Thanks Lady!!

 

The sound of his cauldron echoed through out the lab as Severus stood silently while loathing himself for his lack of control. He lost the bet with Potter and now the little brat would bandy it about the school in the morning. Despite the indignity of losing to the younger Potter, Severus felt rather good. The post orgasmic bliss still sang through his body as he tried to guess what the younger man had in store for him. He wasn't looking forward to being humiliated, however, and he was sure that was what Potter had planned. 

 

Part of his mind was amazed, and his spent cock twitched in feeble interest as he thought about Potter's talented mouth. He couldn't help but wonder where and when Potter learned to do such wicked things with his tongue. He was surprised at the small burst of jealousy that raced through his mind, but he dismissed it as inconsequential. He methodically put away the ingredients he had out and retrieved the flung cauldron from the other side of the room. He sighed when he noticed half the cauldron was caved in and placed the now useless kettle onto the waste pile for the house-elves to remove in the morning. He stumbled into his quarters and immediately pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. He didn't bother with a glass; he just drank straight from the bottle and allowed the liquid to burn through his veins. He collapsed into his chair in front of the fire and allowed his mind to drift. Unfortunately it drifted back to Potter's attempts to suck his spine out through his prick. Giving up on trying to tug his mind away from it he retreated to his bedroom, changed, and allowed his mind roam this new path until sleep claimed him.

 

Morning arrived much sooner than he thought it should. It also dawned with Severus sporting a rampant erection that throbbed painfully between his stomach and the mattress. Severus tried to return to the land of nod, but gave up after a while and stumbled into the bathroom to shower. He quickly stripped off his nightclothes and stepped into the shower, and despite every foul thought and coupling he tried, he just couldn't relieve himself of his erection. Giving in to the inevitable, he began to stroke his throbbing cock. As the hot water poured over him he closed his eyes and, while steadily stroking his length, brought forth the memory of Potter sucking him to completion. As his mind wandered to the point that Potter deep-throated him and hummed he exploded with a soundless cry. He leaned against the tiles of his shower as he waited for his heart to slow down. He tried to tell his body that events like yesterday's weren't going to repeat themselves. Leave it to Potter to find a way for him to ruin a potion that he could normally do in his sleep. Not only that, the brat had managed to make his body rebel against him. He didn't know how he was going to sit at meals or meetings with his rebellious nether regions acting up.

 

Severus finished his morning routine and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. How he hated joining the rest of the school for meals. He hated the noise, which he heard despite the spell that cushioned the head table from the racket. He also decided that he may as well find out what Potter had in store for him. He paused outside the staff entrance to the Hall and gathered himself to enter. He wasn't looking forward to being humiliated in front of his colleagues and, most especially, before the assembled students, or at least those that stayed for the Christmas Holidays. Thankfully none of his Slytherins stayed this year. He strode through the door the moment he felt he was ready with his usual aggressive style. He strode right up to Potter's seat and didn't give the younger man a chance to say anything.

 

"All right, Potter, what is it I have to do to pay my forfeit?" He snarled the moment he had the younger man's attention. Much to his dismay his body reacted to Potter's proximity. 

 

"Why don't you come to my quarters after the detention that you're supervising on Monday?" Potter replied quietly. "We'll discuss it then. I'm sure you'd like the remainder of the holiday to yourself."

 

"If that's what you wish." Severus answered, grateful to have the rest of his holiday from the brats to himself and for the fact that the rest of the staff wasn't going to be privy to his humiliation.

 

"You're welcome." Potter said out of the blue, pitching his voice so only Severus could hear him.

 

Now Severus had something else to contemplate. When had the brat started being able to read him? To this day only the headmaster has been able to tell what he was thinking or what emotions he was hiding beneath his armour of indifference. Severus sat in his usual seat and began to eat, ignoring the multitude of questions from the other teachers.

 

"Harry, why didn't you tell us that you won your bet?" Hooch pestered the younger man with her demanding question.

 

"It wasn't any of your business." Potter replied with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

 

"You knew we all had bets on the outcome." Severus could tell that Hooch was getting flustered by Potter's refusal to cooperate. "What did you do to distract him?"

 

"The bet was between Severus and I, so it wasn't any of your business what happened or how it happened."

 

Hooch gave up questioning Harry, seeing that he wasn't going to 'kiss and tell'. That was perfectly fine with Severus. He definitely didn't want the staff to know that Potter gave him a blow job in his lab, though given the damnable twinkle in Albus' eyes Severus guessed that the older man already knew what had happened. The rest of the staff grumbled as they dug into their pockets looking for their money. One by one the staff that stayed for the holiday walked up to Albus' seat and placed small stacks of galleons on the table in front of him. Harry smirked at the lot of them as they each looked at him with various expressions of annoyance and disappointment.

 

"Well, I must thank you all for paying your debts readily." Albus told the room. "Severus you'd be gratified to hear about your co-workers' faith in your abilities. Not one of them bet against you."

 

"I see that you did." Severus felt a bit betrayed by the headmaster's lack of faith.

 

"I knew that Harry wouldn't explain how he won, so it was in my best interest to bet on him. Otherwise none of us would have won and Harry and you would have been harassed until either of you hexed someone. It wasn't intended as a slight to you." Albus answered in an apologetic voice. "Harry, is this enough for your project?"

 

"When the rest of the staff pays up, it'll be more than enough." Potter replied after eyeing the pile of gold.

 

"Do you have everything else set and ready to go?" Albus asked. Severus was curious to hear what the boy was doing. There were rumours running about Potter's purchase of Malfoy Manor from the Ministry and what he was planning on doing with it.

 

"For the most part I do. I'm a little short on staff. I wanted to have a night staff on duty, but I’m having trouble finding people both willing and trustworthy. I'm thankful that Arthur and Molly are living there full time, but they're going to need a break."

 

"What exactly are you doing, Harry?" Minerva asked after hearing that Molly and Arthur Weasley were involved.

 

"I've turned Malfoy Manor into an orphanage for the victims of the war. You lot just provided the children with their toys. We'll be bringing over the Ministry's wards this weekend."

 

Severus left after hearing Potter's plans for the old Malfoy estate and spent the rest of the day working on the potions Poppy needed for the infirmary. The rest of his holiday went peacefully and when the students returned from their vacation things went back to their normal routine. The students returned to Hogwarts on a Sunday and the following day returned to classes. As per the norm, he had several classes where the inept monsters either melted or exploded their cauldrons and he deducted points liberally from the students. In the case of the Slytherins, he blamed a student from the other house having lessons with them and took house points. Monday evening came and he oversaw the Ravenclaw boy, who had the audacity to study for another class during his lecture, scrubbing the huge pile of cauldrons used today. Once that task was completed he locked the classroom and his office and made his way to the Defence corridor and Potter's rooms.

 

Severus paused for a moment outside the guardian portrait. Severus looked at the painting and wondered where Albus found the thing. It was a painting of a snake charmer practicing his trade. The cobra the man was charming was typically found in India though the man didn't look to be from that region. Severus realized he was procrastinating, but he truly didn't wish to subject himself to whatever Potter had planned for him. Knowing their prior history, Severus figured Potter was going to use this as a chance to get back at him for making his school years so difficult. A small corner of Severus' mind butted in and insisted that he had nothing to fear. After all, it said, he's been nothing but polite and civil despite you continuing to snipe at him. Giving in to the inevitable, Severus knocked on the door and waited for Potter to answer.

 

Potter opened the door and smiled at him, but instead of immediately allowing him to enter his quarters he shut the door behind him and addressed his portrait.

 

"Sal, this is Severus. He'll need access to my rooms so he's going to choose a password." Potter told the portrait.

 

"I see, though I don't understand why he can't knock like everyone else." 'Sal' griped as he looked Severus over with a critical eye. 

 

"It wouldn't do for a professor to stand in the hallway like a student awaiting detention. I may not be in my rooms when he arrives."

 

"Oh all right," 'Sal' cried out in exasperation and then in anger turned to the snake in the painting with him, hissing as his face turned red with rage.

 

"Don't mind him, Severus. He's always cranky and the snake loves to tease him about it." Potter told him and then hissed something at the painting stopping the argument in the frame cold. "Choose your password, Severus, before they start up again."

 

"Asphodel." Severus stated firmly and received a nod in acknowledgement from the snake charmer. He listened as Potter hissed at the portrait again and when he was done the door opened to his quarters. Severus then realized that Potter chose this painting to make it harder for anyone to access his rooms since he was the only known parseltongue still in existence.

 

Potter offered him a seat in front of the fire and after a few moments handed him a glass of fire whiskey. Severus was beginning to wonder what Potter was going to do to him since he was providing him with liquor. Severus didn't want to prolong the moment any more than he already had.

 

"All right, Potter, enough stalling, spit out what you want me to do so I can start getting this over with." Severus snapped, though he probably shouldn't have, given the fact he was stuck doing what ever Potter wanted him to do for the next six months. 

 

"Relax, Severus, I'm not going to have you running through the halls in your birthday suit." Potter sat next to him sipping his drink and watching Severus from beneath his fringe of hair."

 

"Potter, I don't have all night to do your task. It's been a long day and I wish to get this over with."

 

"If you insist, Severus. I didn't realize it was past your bedtime. Follow me, please." Potter said while standing and heading through one of the doors opposite the fireplace. Severus followed him and found himself in Potter's bedroom. "I had Dobby bring up what you would need for tonight and tomorrow morning. The bathroom is through the door on your left." Potter left the room and Severus stood there stunned.

 

Several emotions ran through him at that moment. Fear was the dominant one followed closely by anger and confusion. He didn't know what game Potter was playing, but he wasn't going to let him know the confusion he was causing. He quickly gathered his nightclothes and retreated to the bathroom. Oddly enough, his mind instead of concentrating on the indignity, was commenting on the lack of Gryffindor colours in Potter's quarters. He quickly changed and did his evening routine before returning to the bedroom. He sat in the armchair that Potter had in the room and lost himself in his thoughts. Potter had entered, changed and exited the bathroom without him knowing and he didn't come out of his musings until the younger man touched his arm. He managed to suppress the start of surprise and turned cold eyes towards Potter.

 

"Get in the bed, Severus." Potter told him and he lost control of his anger, but Potter cut him off before he could roar in outrage. "I'm not going to touch you. I just want you to go to sleep." With that he followed his own orders and settled down on one side of the bed.

 

Severus followed and he cautiously slid into the other side of the bed, expecting to be manhandled the moment he settled under the blankets. He turned so his back was to Potter. He decided to ask the other man why he was opening an orphanage, mostly just to get the last word in before sleep claimed him. 

 

"Why are you going through the trouble of opening an orphanage, Potter? The Ministry runs several already."

 

"Because the Ministry is neglecting the children born to the Death Eaters and I won't allow them to foster another Voldemort. Besides those children aren't their parents and shouldn't suffer for their sins. Also Blaise Zabini was my friend and I won't allow his child to rot in some Ministry run facility."

 

"I didn't know Mr. Zabini had a child. If you were so concerned why didn't you adopt the child?"

 

"Zabini's wife left him after discovering where his loyalties truly resided. She's the reason Voldemort killed him and I tried to adopt his son, but the Ministry refused. That's when I started looking into the rest of the children orphaned by the war and noticed the differences in how they were treated. The Death Eater children are stuck in the most decrepit buildings with virtually no one to take care of their needs. Those that were put in charge used them as slaves and beat them at a whim. I won't let another child grow up the way I did. Besides they may be the only way I'll have the family I always wanted."

 

"If you say so, Potter." Severus replied with a sigh, mostly disappointed in himself. He never bothered to find out what happened to the children of his former students. Obviously Potter and the Weasleys cared enough to do something about the situation. "Now all I have to figure out is why this arrangement is necessary." He whispered to himself before surrendering to sleep. 

 

"I just want to sleep without the potions for once," was the quiet reply he wasn't expecting. He didn't remember hearing it for another month and a half.

 

Severus spent the next month and a half following his new routine. He'd spend his evenings with Potter and then spend the night in his bed. True to his word Potter never did anything to him or even hinted at it. Much to Severus’ surprise he woke every morning, including that first one, with his arms wrapped around the smaller man and Potter never commented with anything more than a small smile. Their routine grew to include them marking papers together, debating about the political climate and talking about anything under the sun. Severus grew comfortable with the new situation and discovered that Potter had been hiding his intelligence all these years in an attempt to blend in with his friends. 

 

As the first month progressed Severus noticed that Potter no longer had shadows under his eyes, something he hadn’t paid attention to until they were no longer there. He didn't notice the rest of the staff commenting on the changes in him, nor did he note that there were small changes in himself. He blithely went about his business and continued to spend his evenings in Potter's quarters. He grew so comfortable with the routine that he didn't notice when he started calling the younger man Harry instead of Potter. Everything was going so well for Severus that he didn't expect to miss it when it was over. When the second month of his forfeit drew to a close he found out how much he would miss his time with Harry.

 

Morning dawned and Severus opted to skip breakfast and work on some of the latest requests from Poppy. He didn't know what Harry was doing since he left before the younger man woke up. Once his task was complete, he got ready for his first class of the day and was ready to follow his now normal routine. Suddenly the ringing tones of Minerva's voice rang through the castle.

 

"All students return to you common rooms. All staff members please meet in the teacher's lounge, immediately."

 

Severus banished all the partially completed potions and doused all the fires. He then barked at all his students until they went flying out of the door and headed to their dormitories. He took the one of the secret passages that littered the dungeons and entered the staff room where many of his co-workers were already gathered. Harry entered a few moments after he did with a concerned frown on his face and his wand at hand. They all waited with varying degrees of agitation for Minerva's and Albus' arrival. Minerva entered after another few minutes of waiting and stood at the head of the staff room table. 

 

"I've got some sad news, my friends. Albus passed away in his sleep. Classes will be canceled for the next two weeks and the funeral will be in five days time. Albus had spelled some letters that should be on your desks already. The Heads of House will tell their charges the news and all students have the option of returning to their homes if they wish. Thank you for coming so quickly." Minerva then broke into tears as the rest of the staff gathered around her.

 

Severus felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over to find Harry standing next to him. Unshed tears made his eyes shimmer and at that moment the fact that the younger man was beautiful hit Severus. He jerked his attention back to what the green-eyed man was saying and it took him a few moments to register his words.

 

"We'll cancel our arrangement for a while. I figure you'll want to be alone. I know how close you and Albus were." Harry said in a grief-filled voice and Severus only responded with a nod, not trusting his voice. 

 

Severus watched as Harry made his way to Minerva's side and spoke quietly to the older witch. When Minerva nodded and gave the younger man a hug, Harry turned and left the room. Severus followed shortly afterwards and headed straight to the Slytherin dorms. His little snakes took the news stoically. Some faces held genuine sadness while those whose parents he knew were Death Eaters had a certain amount of glee in their eyes. Severus made note of the latter group and retreated to his quarters. On his desk was Albus' final missive and Severus decided to ignore it until the pain of losing his only real parental figure faded enough to allow him to read it. He went straight for the whiskey in his quarters and proceeded to drink himself into oblivion. Severus was interrupted from his mission by Minerva's head appearing in his fire with a pop.

 

"Severus, would you do guard duty for Albus' casket during the ceremonies? I don't have to remind you that there are Death Eaters still free and what they'll try and do."

 

"I'll stand sentry for his wake, Minerva." Severus knew that there would be at least one attempt to desecrate Albus' body. If they couldn’t get revenge on the living the dead was fair game to them.

 

"Thank you, Severus. To be honest, only you and Harry are capable of functioning this week. You both have had too much experience working through emotional and physical pain. Good night, Severus." 

 

"Good night, Minerva."

 

Minerva's head disappeared with another pop and Severus returned to drinking himself into a stupor. Once he felt he was sufficiently drunk he staggered into his bedroom and tumbled into his bed without bothering to change his clothes. He allowed his brain to give in to the soporific effects of the alcohol as part of his mind began playing all of his memories of Albus, both good and bad, at a dizzying speed. Four hours or so after falling into a drunken slumber, Severus woke up and he looked around as the feeling that something was missing. He could tell it wasn't Albus his mind and body was missing, but he was at a loss to what it was. Try as he might he couldn't get back to sleep so he gave up and changed his clothing. After asking the house-elves for coffee he sat at his desk and finished his marking. When he had nothing left to occupy his mind, his grief hit him full force. He couldn't remember when he cried last, or the circumstances, but today his tears fell in a torrent. As much as Albus annoyed him or drove him insane, he loved the man as a father and his loss was a huge blow to him. At least they lost him due to his age and not during the bloody battles before the Dark Lord's fall. Albus was the only one who had any faith in him when he first turned away from the Dark Lord. He was going to miss the old man.

 

After wallowing in his grief for a few moments longer he headed down to the Great Hall, where Albus' body would be lying in state for everyone who wished to could say goodbye. Harry was already there and he looked as bad as Severus felt. The dark circles were back around his eyes and he was much paler that normal. Severus took his position at Albus' head and he glanced at his father in all but blood. He closed his eyes as his grief tried to overwhelm him again and once in control his opened them to stare warily at the gathering crowd. The first day no one attempted anything, though neither he nor Harry relaxed their guard. He went to bed that night and couldn't fall asleep. That feeling of something missing plagued him all night. The routine continued until the fifth morning dawned.

 

An hour before the funeral service was scheduled to begin a 'much appreciated' member of the Ministry arrived; one that both Severus and Harry knew was a Death Eater, who managed to escape prosecution. Both men stepped up their alertness without changing their grief-filled postures. They waited until the man was about to pour a potion into the casket before reacting. Severus and Harry fell into their old mission habits from five years ago and worked in unison to eliminate the threat. After their swift and painful retaliation on that esteemed member of the Ministry no one else even dared to think about trying anything to disrupt the ceremonies. Severus stared blankly over the gathered mourners as the services began. He did his best to keep his grief from escaping and it was a near thing. Once the service was over and the casket closed, Minerva levitated the coffin out of the Great Hall to where Albus would be interred. Albus had never married and Minerva was the closest he had to a wife so she performed the wife's task during the burial. When the last bit of dirt covered the coffin she beckoned Severus forward.

 

"Severus, Albus always considered you a son so would you…" Minerva gestured at the blank headstone.

 

As he stood at the headstone to perform the son's duties the dam that held his grief back broke. Tears poured down his cheeks once again and nothing would stop them this time. The hand holding his wand shook and he closed his eyes to concentrate before casting the spell that would carve the headstone with Albus' name, date of birth and death. His task done he stepped back and watched as Harry performed the grandson's duty and planted a tree behind the grave. When he uncovered the young tree, Sprout burst into ragged tears and buried her face in Hagrid's horrid fur suit. When Harry was done planting the tree and fortifying it with various spells, he walked over to Severus and stood silently as the last of the burial rituals were done. As they walked back, Severus had to ask why Sprout was so upset over the tree.

 

"Why did Sprout react so strongly to your tree, Harry?" He allowed his puzzlement to show.

 

"It was a lemon tree." Harry said with a sad smile. "I charmed it so it would survive in our climate and bear fruit in the summer."

 

"Ahh." Severus said softly as they walked back to the castle.

 

Neither said anything more until they reached the stair case that Harry would take back to his rooms.

 

"When to you wish to resume our arrangement?" Severus said in a quiet voice, pitched so that the other mourners wouldn't hear their conversation.

 

"Whenever you're ready to do so, I'm not going to rush you." Harry replied just as quietly and as he stepped onto the first step he leaned over and gave Severus a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later." 

 

Severus watched the younger man until he disappeared from sight with the tips of his fingers touching where he kissed him. He was thoroughly confused about that kiss and he was glad that no one remained in the Entrance Hall to see him. He returned to his quarters and slowly ate the meal the house-elves left in his rooms for him.

 

It would be another three sleepless nights before he would open Albus' last letter to him. When he opened the letter he had noticed that even dead the man would meddle in everyone's lives.

 

_Severus,_

_My dear son, yes I've always considered you my son, especially when you came to me for help those twenty plus years ago, do not grieve overly long for me. You must move on and continue on with life. Minerva will always be there for you. I truly hope you know that. The items I wish for you to have are listed on the second piece of parchment, but what I want you to have the most will be explained in this letter._

_Now that you haven't been paying your forfeit for the past week to Harry, yes I knew you'd postpone reading this for a while, I hope you'll recognize something that's missing. Something that Harry's offering you with open hands. I can just picture the puzzled frown on your face at my words. Let me explain then._

_Have you noticed now that you haven't been spending time with Harry that you can no longer sleep without aid of a potion? Do you remember not using them those nights you spent with Harry? Let me make everything plainer. I know how difficult understanding the gentler emotions is for you. Harry loves you. He has for sometime now. No matter how many times I told him to tell you he refused. He believed that you would think it was a prank. The result of him thinking that any chance of a relationship with you would have to be through you initiating one was the bet he instigated. He thought if you learned of the benefits of being around him that you'd want to stay with him. He, just like you, is afraid of rejection and won't make the first move. I hope that you take the opportunity Harry's offering. I can see the two of you living a long and happy life together._

_Remember that I love you very much, my son, and that I'm so very proud of you._

_Love,  
Albus_

 

Tears trickled down his face once again. It was the first time anyone had told him they were proud of him and it was overwhelming. He would have damped the page until it was to blurry to read if he wasn't interrupted by a fire call. When he looked up he saw than Minerva was once again in his fire.

 

"Severus, are you all right?" Minerva asked him and as he waved his letter in response she stepped through.

 

She immediately gathered him into a hug, another sensation he didn't experience in his youth, and murmured words of comfort to him. After a moment's hesitation he wept into her shoulder, feeling thoroughly ashamed at his lack of control. When his sobs subsided she spoke again.

 

"Are you going to follow his advice? I hope you do since I've received orders to lock the two of you in a closet until you admit to each other how you feel." Minerva said with a small smile.

 

"Perhaps. I need to think about it before I decide whether it's worth the risk." Severus replied in a barely audible voice.

 

"It will be. Harry's not one to abandon what he has in hopes of finding greener pastures."

 

"Thank you, Minerva. Now I doubt that you called just to deal with my problems. What is it I can do for you?"

 

"Oh, I was going to ask if you've seen the gargoyle that guarded Albus' quarters. He's not there anymore and I can't seem to find him."

 

"I haven't seen him wandering the corridors. Have you looked on the towers for an additional one?"

 

"No, I'll check them before I retire for the night. Take care, Severus."

 

"I will. Goodnight Minerva."

 

Once Minerva left he retired to his quarters after placing the letter in a safe place for the time being. He quickly changed and fell into bed. No matter what position he laid in he just couldn't get to sleep. He would doze for a while and then wake up for no apparent reason or he'd have one of those dreams that chased sleep away. When he jerked awake for the twentieth time that night he glanced at his clock and noted that it was 1:12 in the morning and he made one the hardest decisions of his life. He gathered a change clothes, his bathrobe, book and cloak and made his way to Harry's chambers.

 

The halls were silent since the majority of the school went home during the closure and the ghosts were holding some ceremony of their own in an unknown location. That suited Severus perfectly well since there was no delays. When he arrived at the portrait of the snake charmer the man in the portrait turned to him and began to complain.

 

"Did you know what the brat in these rooms did? He planted a lemon tree. My grave is going to be pelted with lemons for the rest of eternity!" 'Sal' whined to him and for a moment Severus was puzzled. When he was about to ask why his grave was near Albus' he suddenly realized that 'Sal' was short for Salazar. Harry's guardian portrait was Salazar Slytherin.

 

"I'm afraid you'll just have to live with that Salazar. Asphodel." He told the portrait and stepped into Harry's rooms once the portrait swung away.

 

He looked about Harry's sitting room hoping the younger man was still awake and his eyes met the most unusual sight. Harry was indeed awake, sitting in an arm chair and lying at his feet with its head resting in his lap was Minerva's missing gargoyle. Harry looked up at his entrance and smiled as he stroked the gargoyle's head. Severus raised an eyebrow and the younger man just shrugged his shoulders. Severus was surprised when the gargoyle let out a whimper similar to that of a dog.

 

"He misses Albus." Harry explained with a sheepish smile.

 

"I certainly wouldn't have expected to see him here." 

 

"He's an old friend. I spilled all my troubles during my last year or so as a student into his ear. I might not speak his language, but we communicate rather well."

 

"Did you read the letter Albus left for you?" Severus asked, wondering what advice the old man left him.

 

"Yeah, he's still meddling even after he's left this plane of existence." Harry replied with a small laugh.

 

"I see I'm not the only one who received orders from the great beyond." Severus paused a moment before continuing. "Do you really care for me?"

 

"I see Albus told you my secret. Yes, I care for you very deeply. I've been trying for a long while to get you to see me and not my father." 

 

"So your little bet was a means to achieve that?"

 

"Yes, but it also fulfilled one of my fantasies at the same time." Harry had a small embarrassed smile on his face.

 

"Indeed. You know a small part of what my life was like and I will guess that Albus filled in some of the gaps including my unease with – how did he put it – the gentler emotions. I would be willing to build something with you, but it won't be easy given the way I am."

 

"If it was easy it wouldn't be worth having the chance." Harry replied quietly. "You look done in, would you like to go to bed? I haven't slept well at all since Albus passed. Even the potions aren't helping. 

 

Severus looked up in surprise and noticed how deep the shadows around Harry’s eyes were. He nodded and slowly made his way to Harry's bedroom and placed the clothing he brought with him on the chair and waited for Harry to join him. The gargoyle entered first with Harry a step behind. The younger man looked about his room for a moment and then his gaze settled on the chair. He picked up Severus' clothes and placed them in an empty drawer of his dresser. Once that was done he drew his wand and transfigured the chair into a large cushion that the stone creature settled on when Harry was done. Both Harry and Severus slid beneath the covers and instead of settling on opposite sides they met in the middle. Harry molded himself close to Severus and rested his head on his chest. It wasn't long before exhaustion over came them and dragged them into sleep.

 

They continued their quiet courtship without anyone else being aware of the change in their relationship, with the exception of Minerva. Slowly they began to talk about their pasts and their hopes for the future. As the days passed they became closer and closer. The days began to blur together and just before the school year ended the Board of Governors met to elect a new headmaster/headmistress for Hogwarts. All the teachers were required to attend. Minerva was elected the new Headmistress, not that anyone expected otherwise. The real surprise was that Severus became her deputy. It wasn't something he expected. He thought that Flitwick or Sprout would be the one's to fill that vacancy. He looked up and noticed Harry smiling brightly with pride shining in his eyes. It was a smile that demanded one back, though Severus made sure that no one other then Harry and Minerva saw it. 

 

The Board insisted that the new Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster attend a party in their honor that night and Severus grudgingly attended. Harry joined him and the two entertained themselves at making disparaging comments about the people fawning all over them. After a while it became too much for Severus and it didn't take much to convince Harry to leave with him. They returned to Hogwarts and settled for the rest of the evening in Severus' quarters.

 

"I think we should have a less than quiet celebration of our own." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

 

"Pray tell, what did you have in mind?" Severus replied with a playful leer. They had been building up to this moment during the remainder of the school year and he could feel himself harden in excitement.

 

"Come here and find out."

 

Severus approached slowly and when he was close enough reached out and pulled Harry closer. He captured the younger man's lips in a gentle kiss, which quickly became heated as the seconds passed. He nibbled on his lower lip and when Harry moaned and parted his lips, he delved into the moist cavern revealed with his tongue. He could taste the champagne the younger man drank and he lost himself in the kiss. He didn't notice Harry undoing the buttons on his clothes until his hands touched his bare skin. Harry's fingers brushed against his nipples causing him to shiver in reaction. He broke the kiss long enough to regain his breath and dove down again and coaxed the younger man to explore his mouth in turn. While he tried to steer them into his bedroom he began to slowly remove the other's clothes and failed to notice several pieces of furniture in their path. Both would have bruises in the morning because of their distraction, but eventually they found themselves on the bed. A trail of clothes marked their path if anyone cared to follow it, but they didn't care as they were too immersed in each other.

 

Severus and Harry both were intent on exploring each other and control shifted back and forth between them The didn't leave one inch of skin untouched or untasted as the wrestled on the silken sheets. After what seemed to be hours to the two lust driven men, Severus had Harry firmly pinned beneath him. He questioned the younger man without a word and his message was received and answered the same way. Fumbling in his drawer he located the vial of lubrication he made especially for them. Severus coated his fingers and slowly pushed the first of his digits past the ring of muscle guarding his lover's entrance. He watched Harry intently, looking for any signs of discomfort and when he found none proceeded to prepare the young man squirming beneath him. Once he felt the younger man was ready he coated his throbbing erection with the slippery substance. 

 

Slowly he pushed himself inside and when Harry growled at him to move he slowly withdrew and pushed home, shifting his angle each time until he hit the younger man's sweet spot. He smirked at his lover when he groaned at the sensation and then demanded more. Harry demanded that he move faster, but Severus kept to the same agonizing pace. Soon they both glistened with sweat as Severus began to increase the speed of his thrusts. Harry was howling with pleasure as his sensitive gland was hit again and again. Severus' own pleasure was building in the pit of his stomach. It was coiling tighter and tighter as the wonderful friction caressed his cock. As he quickened his pace even more he blindly searched between their slick bodies for Harry's neglected organ. 

He did his best to stroke the other man in time to his own movements, but it proved to be difficult, not that Harry minded. The young man was babbling incoherently and thrusting against him in perfect harmony. Soon, much too soon for Severus, he heard Harry scream out his name as his body convulsed in orgasm. The sound of his name being shouted in pleasure and the rhythmic contractions of Harry's channel around his prick brought him over the brink. The pure pleasure of that moment made stars burst behind his eyelids as he came and he felt Harry's lips brushing against his. They kissed gently as they both came down from their highs and once the immediate bliss died away they held each other until their limbs stopped trembling. Severus wasn't quite sure which one of them cast the cleaning charms; it didn't really matter. All that concerned him was they were together and his future seemed bright for the first time in years. 

 

"Love you, Sev'rus." Harry mumbled sleepily, but managed to keep eye contact despite his exhaustion.

 

Severus paused for a moment and realized that yes, he did love Harry. He was amazed to find he could identify that emotion. It didn't occur too often in his past for the identification to be readily made. Content in his new situation he was able to say the words he'd never thought he'd say to anyone.

 

"I love you, Harry."

 

Neither man could resists sleep’s siren call and both drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. They didn't hear the voice that echoed through their room. If they had, they would have recognized it immediately. After all they'd heard it for the majority of their lives.

 

"It's about time. I guess Minerva won't need to lock them in the closet after all."

*fin*


End file.
